Two People
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' Mick was the first...but Eddie was the second. Micktricia. Peddie.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis**.

Mick shakes his head and tries to focus on his music, tries to focus on the _thud thud _of his feet hitting the pavement as he runs. Anything to distract him from the truth- that Mara had broken up with him just minutes ago. Everyone had said they wouldn't work, but Mick was optimistic.

He sighs, running faster and turning up the music, looking around. There's not many people here- nobody's here, actually, except…Patricia?

He raises an eyebrow- he's never seen her run before so it's a bit strange. But it has to be her: her red hair is swinging in a ponytail and she too is listening to music. Mick picks up his pace so that he can catch up to her, tapping her on the shoulder once he's there. Patricia cautiously takes off her headphones and looks over at Mick, thoroughly annoyed.

"What?" she snaps, and he scowls, unsure of why he's actually talking to her. After his break up with Mara, he wants some sympathy, and Patricia is not known for how caring she is.

"I just saw you running," Mick says innocently. "Figured you might need some company." Patricia looks skeptical and he elaborates. "So…you run?" Patricia nods as if it's obvious, and he mentally face-palms. She's definitely hard to talk to, and he's starting to wish he had ignored her. "Okay, Williamson, you mad at me? Because I didn't break up with your best friend, okay? Mara broke up with _me_."

"I know what happened," she mutters, and he raises an eyebrow, stopping and holding Patricia back to the wrist. She pulls away from him, "_What_?"

"You're still mad," Mick sense, furrowing his eyebrows. "C'mon, you can tell me," he says, nudging her slightly and wiggling his eyebrows. She gives him a hint of a smile, which makes him beam. They haven't properly talked since a while back, when they used to kick a football around, but some part of her wishes they still communicated. "Boy troubles?" he teases, and Patricia laughs slightly at the look on his face.

"Something like that," she admits.

Mick laughs, "Ooh, Williamson _finally _likes someone, does she? C'mon, who is it? Jerome? Alfie? _Fabian_?"

"No," she hisses, looking hesitant before saying, "You don't know him. And besides, when'd you turn into Amber?"

"I am _not _Amber," Mick protests.

"Uh-huh," she winks playfully, running off before he has a chance to counter.

"I'm not Amber!" Mick laughs, chasing after her. Patricia looks over her shoulder, and her eyes sparkle. It's been a while since she's looked like that, Mick notes. He feels pride bubble in his chest as he notices that _he _caused that wonderful smile.

* * *

Patricia pants, running back into the house. Mick had caught her after a while, tackling her to the ground, and her heart still beat fast just thinking about their close proximity. Their lips had been _so _close, but Mick had nervously chuckled and got off of her, extending a hand.

The only reason Patricia had even gone running today was to clear her head. Mara and Mick's breakup had been a shock, even though she knew it would come soon enough. Patricia had liked Mick for the longest time, and she hadn't been sure whether she should tell him or not- _those _were the boy problems she was having. But now that he was done with Mara and Amber…she could confess. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to: for years, it had been a secret crush. She didn't even know him that well.

But today, going running with him…she felt closer to him somehow. She felt herself falling harder and harder for him. Maybe she _should _tell him-

"Whoa, watch where you're going," a boy says, and Patricia scowls from the floor. Some idiot has just crashed into her, and she pointedly ignores his outstretched hand.

"Why don't you?" she spits, standing up and looking the boy in the eye. He's not terrible looking, she notes. Blond hair, hazel eyes, tan skin. By his accent, though, she can clearly tell he's American. Not _another _one.

"Not my problem that you can't move out of the way," the boy quickly says, before laughing, as if he can't believe he's even talking to her. There's a suitcase rolling behind him and Patricia gapes- he's _moving _in? He's a new student? In Anubis House? Please, no. She already knows what he's like- the stereotypical American bad boy with a cocky attitude, and she already hates him for knocking into her. "I'm Eddie," he says, sticking his hand out. Patricia rolls her eyes and just walks away- he's not worth her time.

* * *

Mick grins, excited to meet his new roommate. He's heard his name is Eddie Miller and he's American, but nothing else.

He pauses, looking around for Mara before stepping into the hall. He's tried to ignore her and stay out of her way for a while- she obviously doesn't want to talk to him. And besides, he doesn't want to talk to her either- he's happy right now, even after being dumped in the morning. Maybe it's because of Patricia- they had a lot of fun this morning, and Mick liked the feeling she gave him when they were hanging out. He tried to catch her again, but she was in her room the whole day and he didn't dare disturb her.

"Hey," Mick greets, stepping into his room to see Eddie unpacking. The boy looks up and smirks. "I'm Mick."

"Hey," he says. "I would shake your hand, but apparently, Brits don't do that."

"What?" Mick's confused- of course they shake hands, why would they not?

Eddie frowns, "Well, I met this girl earlier and tried to shake hands…and she just kind of ignored me."

"What does she look like?"

"Um," Eddie squints, trying to remember. "Red hair. Green eyes. Feisty," Eddie grins, thinking of how she treated him. Sure, it was rude, but she definitely had a personality, and he couldn't help wondering how fun it would be to anger her.

Mick laughs, "Patricia. Patricia Williamson. Bit temperamental, is she. We're not all like that, though."

Eddie pretends to sigh in relief and Mick chuckles- this guy's alright for an American. At least he's funny- and looking at the decorations he's hanging up, Eddie likes sports too.

"So," Eddie bites his lip mischievously. "Any single girls?"

"Um…Amber- the blonde- but Alfie's been chasing after her and would probably kill you if you tried to win her over. I used to date her. Nina's single too, but she and my best mate are in love. Joy's single, but she likes my best mate-"

"Your best friend's a chick magnet or something?"

"I guess. I don't know why though. And Mara…we just broke up."

"Oh," Eddie pulls back as if he's been burned. "Sorry, man." Mick nods, grateful for the sympathy, and Eddie hangs up some clothes before turning back around. "What about that other girl you were talking about? Patricia?"

Mick stiffens, looking down. She's single, of course, but some part of him doesn't want to tell Eddie that. Eddie, while funny, didn't look like the kind of person that would be right for Patricia- he wouldn't care for her in the right way, and he wouldn't treat her the right way. Mick was just looking out for her- nothing else- when he said what he did.

"She's taken."

"By who?"

"Uh, me. We're in a secret relationship."

* * *

_two weeks later_

Patricia bites her lip, feeling conflicted. It's always hard to admit her feelings, even to herself, but there's some part of her that almost kind of sort of maybe _likes _Eddie.

It shocks her too.

Of course, that crush on Mick is still there too, providing that conflicting feeling. She's not sure who she likes _more_, and Patricia's given up hope on ever telling either of them. Joy's been asking her when she's going to get together with Eddie, but Patricia just shrugs and hopes that either Mick or Eddie will spontaneously start to like her and then admit their feelings to _her _instead of the other way around.

She sits next to Eddie at the dining table and he smiles at her, looking bittersweet and longing. Patricia raises an eyebrow- they're the only ones there and Eddie's opening his mouth now. Her heart's beating faster as Eddie grasps one of her hands.

"Look, Patricia," Eddie says, looking nervous, and Patricia brightens. What if…what if he actually _does _like her? "I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think I like-"

"Hey, Williamson," Mick calls, and she closes her eyes and sighs, annoyed. Of course, he just has to ruin her chance. Patricia was pretty sure she knew what Eddie had been going to say, and she turns to Mick and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she hisses, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Eddie looking nervous.

Mick locks eyes with Eddie and crosses over to the two, smiling but looking angry all the same. He grits his teeth, "What have you two been up to?"

"Look, dude, I'm sorry," Eddie starts, and Patricia furrows her eyebrows. Why is Eddie apologizing? The American continues and she listens carefully, "I know you're with Patricia, but I-"

"I'm not _with _him," Patricia interjects angrily, looking to Mick for an explanation. Mick bows his head and scratches the back of his neck. It suddenly hits her- did _he _tell Eddie that they were _together_? Sure, that had been her dream for a while, but _still_ it was wrong to spread those kind of rumors. Who did Mick even think he was, holding her back? _Why _would he hold her back, why should he care what Patricia did? They had gotten closer over some time, yes, but that did not give him the power to dictate her life. Patricia stands up, thoroughly infuriated. "You _told _him we're _together_?"

"You're _not _together?" Eddie asks, confused, standing up too.

"No!" Patricia exclaims before turning back to Mick. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mick bites his lips and places his hands on her shoulders, "Okay, I understand that you're upset-"

"Yeah, I'm upset! What would even _possess _you to do that, huh? You _creep_! We're not together and you know it! How many people did you tell, you idiot?"

"Just Eddie," Mick gulps, and Patricia tries to say something.

"_Why_, Mick?" And her voice is so low and shaking that Mick closes his eyes. He swallows painfully, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Because I like you, okay? And I didn't want Eddie to get with you."

Patricia falters at the revelation and he tries to read her expression, but all he sees is shock. She speaks, "W-what?"

"I like you," Mick lowers his voice, grabbing her hands and stepping closer to Patricia, who still just looked surprised. "Okay, Williamson? I really like you. So, I told Eddie that we were together so that he wouldn't try to go after you."

"Mick," Patricia starts, but trails off, unsure of what to say. _Mick Campbell_, her crush since Year Eight, actually _likes _her. And, if her predictions are correct, so does Eddie. Is this some kind of love triangle? Patricia had never thought some guy would actually like her, especially not two. She turns to the American, who looks heartbroken. He bites his lip and looks up to watch. "I- I don't know what to do."

"Say you'll be my girlfriend," Mick smiles softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and _yes_, this is what she's been waiting for _so _long.

But he _lied _to her.

Patricia turns to Eddie, who looks heartbroken and simply hurt. Seeing him makes her think of something that Piper once told her though:

_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second._

And suddenly everything's happening so quickly- Patricia's planting her lips on Eddie's without thinking and they're kissing- her _very first _kiss, mind you- and then they're pulling apart and Mick's shaking his head, looking sad. And then Patricia's walking over to him and patting him on the back, and she's _turning down Mick Campbell_ with one of those corny speeches that she's seen in the movies.

"I've liked you for a long time," Patricia admits to Mick. "But…"

"I'm not right for you," Mick nods, sighing he's done this too many times and he knows how it goes. "Go on. Have fun with Eddie." And Mick turns to the American and clenches a fist. "But if you hurt her, I swear…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Eddie smiles softly, looking down at Patricia. Mick runs a hand through his hair- he used to do that, that could've been him. Maybe if he had just found these feelings for Patricia faster…maybe if Eddie hadn't come…

But there were too many variables in Mick and Patricia's relationship. He sticks out his hand to her, and Patricia shakes it, the moment turning bittersweet. "I'm going to miss you, Williamson."

"Hey, we're still going running, okay? It's my _mission _to out run you."

Mick chuckles at her competitive spirit before walking away, sending the new couple one last glance.

Because what can he do now?

* * *

It hurts to see them together, laughing, kissing, hugging, snuggling. Because it's a constant reminder that it could be him next to Patricia, laughing, kissing, hugging, snuggling.

He can't watch them do this much longer. Mick picks up a brochure he got in the mail earlier, for a school in Australia that would love to have him. His dad's been trying to persuade him to go, but for the longest time, he couldn't bring himself to leave the people he loved.

But now?

Now Eddie and Patricia were dating, and Amber and Alfie, and Mara and Jerome, and Nina and Fabian, and Joy was still trying to get back what was hers. Nobody even saw him anymore- nobody had time for him, all wrapped up in their respective partners. And it _killed _him to see Eddie with Patricia, day in, day out.

"Hey, Dad? Yeah. Yeah, let's go to Australia."

* * *

He hugs Patricia last, pecking her on the cheek and patting her back. "Never outran me," Mick smirks, remembering her valiant efforts to beat him in a race. Mick always won, of course, and it always made Patricia angry.

"Next time," Patricia promises. "Next time, _I'm _going to win."

And Mick laughs, loving this feeling of holding her like this. But Eddie's there, and he can't do that to a friend. If he keeps holding on any longer, he's not going to want to leave, and that's what he has to do.

"Don't forget us, yeah?" Patricia jokes, punching his shoulder as they separated. But there's affection in her eyes and Mick grins, grabbing his suitcase and giving his final goodbyes.

Soon enough, he was in a cab, going to the airport, Anubis House fading into the background behind him.

_Don't forget us, yeah?_

And Mick shakes his head and smiles faintly.

_As if he could._


End file.
